westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rebbystar/Flamepelt’s Death
This is not canon guys! It’s just a little fanfic on what I think Flamepelt’s death was like. The ginger she-cat yowled in frustration at the sight of Hawkclaw returning from a hunting patrol he had lead, only coming back with one skinny chipmunk. “Is that’s really the best you could do?!” Hissed Flamepelt in anger, her claws scratching the dirt beneath her as she let them out. “Flamepelt we searched all over for food. Replied Hawkclaw with his head and tail held up high. Leafbare is approaching soon and-“ “Silence!” “That is no excuse Hawkclaw.” “All three of you will go three days with out eating, and if you dare not follow your punishment then Firestar will be alerted about this.” “Flamepelt-“ “Get out of my sight before I claw your other eye out.” “Now!” She growled firmly with her teeth bared. “Forget it Hawkclaw, don’t you dare have her make the punishment worse.” Whispered Willowclaw angrily before she and Ryeheart left the clearing and retrieved to their dens. The brown tom looked at Flamepelt once more before he ran away. His head now hung low... Stupid mouse brains! I should have just tortured them all, and let Firestar finish Hawkclaw of! Flamepelt’s nose suddenly twitched at the smell of blood. She sprung around and concluded that the smell must have been coming from the medicine cat den, where her son Lightningtail worked... Perhaps he’s just healing someone that Firestar had beaten up for disobeying him... '' The she-cat was still not convinced that that was what was behind the scent of blood she’s had smelled. Still unaware of what had truly happened, she decided to check it out in case, thinking that her son and Firestar would understand why she had entered without asking for permission. She took one step into the healing den and then another. She went inside and found the center of the den, empty, with no sign of blood. However, there was another cave. Flamepelt sniffed the air once more and realized the scent was coming from outside the den. She crept slowly outside with her claws out encase she ran into a fight, the scent getting stronger and stronger until she saw Robinfur, who seemed to be hiding something. “What in the name of Firestar are you doing here!?” Exclaimed Flamepelt as she yelled at the tom. “And where is Lightingtail!?” “You cannot come in here without his or Fire- She froze as she saw blood on Robinfur’s paws gasping quietly at the sight. “What have you done you rat?!” She said as she noticed he was in front of a motionless body. “I was ordered to do this...” He revealed. “Move out of the way at once! Yelled Flamepelt as she ran over to the tom and pushed him out of the way, and in doing so discovered what had caused the scent of blood... She gasped in shock once more as she saw a dead Lightingtail, laying motionless on the ground, with his throat ripped apart, and other fatal wounds all over his body. “YOU KILLED HIM!” Cried Flamepelt, whose rage and sadness caused her to swing her claws at her son’s killer, who barely missed the attack. “HOW COULD YOU BREAK FIRESTAR’S RULES?!” Flamepelt, I had no choice!” The tom replied. “It was-“ The orange cat let out a hiss as she’s tried to hold back tears. “You will pay for this Robinfur!” She spat back at the tom. “Both Firestar and I will make you pay!” “That’s not what’s going to happen.” Said a voice from the shadows. “Oh no... Whispered Robinfur, knowing who it was. The mysterious figure revealed himself. He was an strong orange tom known as; “Firestar?!” Cried Flamepelt in disbelief at her mates awful words... “What are you doing here”?! “Am the only one allowed to go in here, and I could ask you the same thing.” He said. Furiosly reminding his mate that she was not allowed in here. “I demand an answer now!” “He killed are son Firestar!” She cried as she turned over and looked at Robinfur. Her eyes filled with rage, greif and tears. “That is not a good response Flamepelt.” He replied, losing his patience with every word he said. “What’s wrong with you!?” “He killed our son!” “I ORDERED IT!” He snapped back at Flamepelt, who was in total disbelief as to what was going on now. “How could you!?” “He let Robinfur in here, and he should’ve known better not to!” “So I told Robinfur to kill or be killed.” “He actually followed my command unlike you and our messed up son!” “You have no right to be here!” Said Firestar as he extracted his sharp claws and began to growl at the she-cat. "You betrayed me!" Hissed Flamepelt as she began to pace around her mate. "I'll show you-" The tom jumped at his mate, clawing her shoulder deeply and then pinned her down. Flamepelt let out a yowl of pain as the tom’s claws sliced into her more. She tried to push him of, but it made her body more vulnerable to more painful attacks that she received. “How could you do this to your family?!” Asked Flamepelt angrily, using all her strength that she had left to push Firestar of her. “How could you disobey me?” Said Firestar as he laughed. He then walked up to the weakened she-cat and sank his teeth into her neck, and all Flamepelt could do was screech in pain helplessly. Finally, he let go of her scruff and looked straight at the Robinfur. “Unless you want to risk being killed again, I suggest you leave her to die.” “Understand?” Robinfur looked at the her and shrugged, horrified at what Firestar had done to his former mate, the cat he had supposedly loved was dying right in front of them. “Well?” Asked the leader. “You’re choice?” Robinfur sighed while nodding slowly as he walked over to the edge of the shore. “You won’t get away with this- She began to cough up blood while she tried to speak, her eyes getting duller and duller with every shallow breath she took. “I'm surprised my mate didn't know better.” Firestar snarled while he headed for the exit. Flamepelt tried to stand up, but only collapsed onto Lightingtail’s nest as she barely made her way back into the cave, spilling blood all around her. The last thing Flamepelt saw was her former mate leaving the den, ordering Robinfur to come with him. ''You betrayed me Firestar... You’ve betrayed us all... "You cant do this to me-" She breathed for the last time and closed her bright green eyes for good. Moments later, Flamepelt opened her eyes, and was dazzled by what she was seeing. All her old clanmates were gathered next to her, with their pelts covered in stars. They were all in a misty area, filled with flowers and trees. She sniffed the dim scent in the air and breathed it in, before she began to question everything around her. "Snowbird?!" Asked the she-cat. Surprised to see her old apprentice that she helped the rest of a patrol kill not to long ago. "Its been awhile." She said softly. "I still haven't forgotten what you've taught me." "What is this?!" "Whats going on?!" "You died Flamepelt, that's what happened." Said a grey tom. "Your in The Place of Cold Waters now." "Gemstone?!" Flamepelt gasped in shock. "Why am I here?" "Why am I with all these perfect Brambleclan cats that hate me for betraying their stupid ridiculous leader and his orders? "Because you went with Firestar." "The very cat who just killed you." "The cat that you always followed and claimed to have everything in common with. "The- "You don't have to remind me again!" She hissed. "Betrayed by the cat you once loved..." "I'm sorry Flamepelt... Mewed her old apprentice. "But you shouldn't give up yet." "And why is that?" "I hate to say this now but I know Firestar." She said, meowing back at the group. "Were trying to defeat Firestar Flamepelt.” Said the kind and gentle Whitefur as she took a step closer towards the ginger she-cat. "And you expect to do this how?" "We choose a cat who will defeat him when she was just a kit." Said Stormclaw. "Pretty soon she will save Fireclan from their bloody reign once she becomes leader." "And we decided that you will give her one her nine lives." "WHAT?!" "You want me to give some cat whose barely a warrior nine lives?" "Do you really believe she can kill Firest-" “He never received his nine lives." The red and black meowed, remanding Flamepelt that her former mate had only one. "You tried to have him get them but he refused to believe in the Place of Cold Waters. "If you help us, Firestar will surely no longer be threat to are kin and the next generation dear. "Added Lynxheart, who passed away during her kitting and Flamepelt knew she was worried for the safety of her kits and for the kits that were yet to come into this world. "Please Flamepelt, we need you now or never... Said someone who was not apart of the group, but Flamepelt recognized them right away. "Lightingtail?!" “Am sorry mother.” He said with tears in his eyes. “If not for me you wouldn’t have been killed.” Flamepelt thought for moment while she looked at her son, whose pelt was filled with glimmering stars. “You’re forgiven Lightingtail.” Said the she-cat proudly, letting go of her hate for Brambleclan and now placing it completely on her former mate. “I am?!” He asked. Surprised at what had just occurred. “This that mean you’re in Flamepelt?” Said Snowbird as she’s padded in between both cats. “I’ll answer yes to both those questions you two.” She said boldly as she turned back to the group. “Lightningtail, Snowbird and every other cat whose here.” “If were gonna strike the enemy at the right time, your gonna need some backup encase things go wrong.” “And what better backup is there then nine lives?” “And one of those lives will certainly be provided by me.” She cheered proudly with her chest puffed up and her claws out. “I’m ready to destroy that traitor no matter what!” She cried triumphantly. The cats around her nodded and smiled at her words, and Snowbird even cheered her on. “We’ve got this now Flamepelt.” “Right?” Her son asked quietly. “You’re my kit Lightingtail, so show some more confidence will you?” Replied his once harsh mother. But he knew that this time, what’s she said wasn’t meant to be taken as bossy. “I promise I will.” He replied boldly and sharply with a strong tone in his voice. “A reign of terror ends now Firestar.” “A glorious one when begin soon!” “I’ll wait forever to see you defeated!” Mewed the she-cat loudly. Flamepelt, who was once controlled and abused by her former murderous mate. Was now free and a member of the Place of Cold Waters. She would still do anything for glory, but this time it was a different kind of glory she was after! The End. Category:Blog posts